


Bones upon Bones upon Bones

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, BurgerpantsxJerry offscreen, F/M, Fontcest, Incest, Kind of Major Character Death?, M/M, Multi, No Chara, No Frisk, No humans, Not Really?, Not going that far down the rabbit hole -.-, Other, Pedophilia, Selfcest, Undertail, basically he nabs everyone, but really XD, crackfic, don't take this seriously, kind of, no burgerpants, pretty must all the cest, unproportional sex, zero jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: This is a tale about a skeleton named Sans, if you want to know more your gonna just have to read to find out.





	Bones upon Bones upon Bones

There once was a skeleton who loved to bone, and he boned everyone so much that he died. 

 

* * *

 

He boned the monsters who lived in The Ruins. They had been locked away for so long they were dying for a piece of hot skeleton on magical flesh action. The floor was covered in their lovemaking, except Nabstablooks corner cause it all fell to the floor. The one monster who got the most action was the lonely queen Toriel, who finally didn't have to resort to using her plants to pleasure herself. Once Sans finished he left the ruins in search of fresh meat.

 

* * *

 

He boned every dog patrolling the path towards Snowdin. They howled at the moon while he sunk into their fluffybutts and scratched behind their ears. While he took them all from behind he helped himself to his own hotdogs, making sure they were completely covered mayonnaise before shoving them in his mouth in a single bite. It took him a while to bone lesser dog, and it took even longer to make the monster deep throat him due to the fact his neck kept growing to accommodate Sans's own gigantic king sized mega hot dog. Not even the snowman was safe from his hotrod, and melted as soon as Sans let loose into the chilly body of ice.

 

* * *

 

He boned all the citizens of Snowdin. The bunnies gave out the cutest squeaks and moans as he helped himself to their bunny buns in the snow. After his nice cold dessert Sans made his way over to get him a smoking hot muscleman. Grillby's fire morphed into a blue as the skeleton painted his insides with his essence. Ignoring the fire elements pleas to pay his tab, Sans continued to drill into the grill while helping to serve the customers their food from behind the bar. Whenever Grillby cried out in delight, he earned a tip for his efforts. Later he visited the library and ruined half the books on accident, coating the entire inside of the building and insides of the townspeople in his glowing radioactive seed. Before he left for his next destination, Sans made his way home and watched television with his younger brother. Then they ate dinner and he read Papyrus his favorite bedtime story before tucking him into bed and making sure the place was locked up nice and tight before heading down the road to Waterfall.

 

* * *

 

But before he left Sans broke back into the house from Papyrus' window and screwed him senseless before retreating back out the same way he came in. The bed, the floor, and Papyrus were left a soaking glowing blue mess.

 

* * *

 

He boned all the inhabitants of Waterfall except Nabstablook who would still forever be a depressed virgin. No Temmie was safe from the mighty spear of Sans, and he set out to vanquish them all. After he left Temmie Village flooded, he made his way through the mazes. Every echo flower repeated the moans and groans of the monsters Sans bones, all except one that complained that the soil was getting too radioactive. Undyne was stuffed and mounted on her own wall, a trophy to be shared with the fines of hunters who wanted to smooch a fish, but instead would have to settle with penetrating a fish instead. When everything was appropriately plundered, he headed off to Hotland.

 

* * *

 

He boned every cavern and exhaust port in hotland. Planes were packed full of cargo and schoolchildren were made late to class. As they waited for the elevators to be fixed they got a giant helping of Professor Sans' special milk. Muffet decided to use the new milk to make black and blue muffins for her bake sale and kept some of it for her tea. While Sans was making his way to the hotel, he got the opportunity to stop by Alphy's place and serve up a nice helping of cream equivalent in quantity to the dirtiest hentai she had available in her library. After they did it on the cube upstairs, Sans broke into the hideaway hole where Mettaton was stowed away and broke right into Mettatons own hideaway hole. From there he stuffed the turkey generously on the robots cooking show and predicted the forecast to be bright blue thick and dense rain on the news report. The balcony held firm as he short circuited Mettaton's wires and made a mess of the pretty poofy dress, and made for good clean up material.

The hotel wasn't safe from the skeleton comedian as they laughed and cried in pleasure that tickled their funny bone and bathed their insides in productive juices. Not even the star of the show was safe, for on his final debut in his new body, the improved and fabulous Mettaton spread his legs for the world and took the super sized weenier like a champ. It was too much to handle though, and the star short circuited at the final climax. Sans left the robot alone to get repairs as he made his way to the end. (The Gaster Blaster Master felt this was a disaster, especially since Sans decided to cum right down the core of Hotland and get the inky black void covered in shiny blue skeleton goo. He shrugged and decided to go back to sleep, thinking at least it wasn't so dark down there anymore.)

 

* * *

 

He boned the goat king on his throne. The battle was hot but his penis was hotter, burning a shameful path through the proud monster's insides and converting him into a sniveling mess and quivering pile of fur. As he kept thrusting his way through the royal plumbing Flowey comes up to taunt the king, but pales and ducks back into the ground from the death glare Sans gave. After Asgore was completely destroyed he worked his way up to the barrier. He ripped off his tattered shorts and sported his magical glowing penis in all its glory, growing bigger and bigger by the minute until it reached the length of a skyscraper. With one mighty pelvic shove he crashed the head right into the barrier and pushed with all his might. The cum leaking from the tip started to cause the barrier to extend as if filling a giant balloon. Sans wouldn't let up and continued to cum until the torrent was too much for the barrier to handle. With an explosive bang the entire structure shattered and all the glowing blue magic spilled out into the world. The monsters of the underground were finally free... but everyone was too exhausted and sore to actually make their way outside.

 

* * *

 

He didn't know who else to bone. In his final moments he decided to find a way to complete the ultimate act of self sacrifice. After shrinking his weapon to a more manageable size Sans popped it off and stuck it deep into his own pelvis. The pleasure of being penetrated and doing the penetrating was so intense and too great that he fell collapsed to the floor in a quivering mess before exploding into dust.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, the hero, comedian, sentry, ex-scientist, hotdog salesman and sex offender of the Underground met his ultimate demise by boning himself. 


End file.
